Hell's Party 111
by Shin Maverick Hell Angelo
Summary: El Dr. Hell… Malvado científico que ansia la conquista del mundo… \(*0*)/: ¡Esta de cumpleaños hoy! ¡WOOOO! Esto es lo que pasó durante la celebración del Centésimo Decimo Primer cumpleaños del que yo considero: el más grande villano y científico loco de la historia…


**Esta historia esta dedicada al más grande científico malvado de la historia, hablo obviamente que del mismísimo Dr. Hell. Esto también es para los que no me creyeron capaz de hacer semejante locura…**

**\(ò0ó)/: ¡EN SU CARA!...**

**Los personajes que aquí se mencionan no tienen nada que ver conmigo (Salvo en la actitud locuaz)**

* * *

**6 de Septiembre de 2013**

"Un día como este hace ciento once años, nació un hombre que se convertiría en el símbolo de inspiración para miles de malvados novatos que querrían conquistar el mundo al igual que él. Esta persona ha pasado por muchos obstáculos para tratar de cumplir su objetivo, inclusive la misma muerte. Pero como siempre él ha regresado, todo eso sin necesidad de Esferas del Dragón o un Pacto con el Diablo… ¡No! Él ha hecho todo esto sin ayuda de nada más que sus tres fieles sirvientes y sus cinco ejércitos…

…Con ustedes, el hombre cuyo tiempo de vida parece no agotarse, sino que lo hace más fuerte. El hombre que se la tiene declarada a los Mazingers. El hombre de las Bestias Mecánicas Infinitas del Glorioso Imperio Subterráneo… Con ustedes, el doctor… ¡Von Káiser Hell!"

Al momento de ser anunciado se abrieron las puertas del gran vestíbulo de la mansión en la que se celebraba la fiesta más grande para el villano, dándole así paso a dos escoltas armados: Uno con una armadura Mikene y otro con un uniforme de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los cuales guíaban al cumpleañero de la noche, el Dr. Hell hacia el recinto en cuestión.

Esa noche, el Dr. Hell llevaba su más temible semblante facial para dar así esa imagen de omnipotencia. Incluso no se había afeitado desde hacia tiempo para cambiar su luck de uno barbón y despeinado a uno más barbón y despeinado.

Su vestimenta consistía en prácticamente lo mismo que llevaba siempre: una capa tan negra como la noche y sus botas negras que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. También llevaba consigo su tan famoso Cetro de Rodas, solo que este tenia las puntas de la esfera de un color dorado.

Todos felicitaban al Dr. Hell por llegar tan legos en su vida. Ni sus cinco muertes (Solo en los animes) podrían bajarle los humos de grandeza. Todos adoraban la forma en la que él nunca se rendía y seguía tratando de conquistar el mundo.

Llegó un momento en la fiesta en el cual se encontró con uno de sus malvados compañeros de andanzas juveniles:

"¡Dr. Hell!" Dijo una momia putrefacta con una túnica roja mientras se acercaba.

"¡Mumm-Ra! Mi muy, muy, muy viejo amigo ¿Cómo has estado?" Le preguntó el buen 'mal' doctor.

"¡Oh, bueno! Ya sabes… Peleando con gatos como si yo fuera un perro, torturando a mis lacayos por no hacer bien su trabajo, sirviendo a los Antiguos Espíritus del Mal… Lo usual, lo usual. Oye ¿No has visto a Skeletor?" Le preguntó la momia de cinco mil años.

"¿Skeletor?"

"Si, Skeletor. Vino conmigo pero lo perdí en la entrada luego de que vio a la Reina Himika" Le dijo la momia mientras buscaba a su amigo con la mirada para ver si lo encontraba.

"Pues no, la verdad no… Creo que deberías ir a ver al bar"

"Bien, luego nos vemos doc" Se despidió la momia mientras regresaba a la multitud que bailaba en el salón.

¡Si! Todos estaban para felicitar al Dr. Hell por su cumpleaños. Estaban: Mumm-Ra, Skeletor, Hades, el Emperador del Imperio Reptil; Gore, Lex Luthor, el Dr. Doom, Megatron, El Mandarín, Shredder, Hao Asakura… ¡Espera!

"¿Qué hace ese niño aquí?" Preguntó un Cruz de Hierro a un Mascara de Hierro.

"No soy un niño" Les dijo el joven a lo cual los dos hombre-maquina lo miraron con escepticismo "Ok, ok… Tengo cuerpo de adolescente, pero virtualmente tengo quinientos trece años"

"No te creo" dijo el Cruz de Hierro a lo cual el chico invocó el Espíritu del Fuego, el cual devoro al soldado en sus ardientes fauces.

"Yo no veo problema con que entres" Dijo nerviosamente el Mascara de Hierro restándole importancia al asunto de que el chico estuviera allí. El chico simplemente se dio media vuelta y volvió a la fiesta.

Como sea… ¿en donde me quedé? Oh, si los invitados. Pues si, todos estaban gozando de la fiesta… Claro, a excepción de un científico que había perdido de vista a la 'personas' que lo invitó.

"Esperren ¡Esperren! Yo si fui invitado" Dijo Heinz Doofenshmirtz a los dos Cruces de Hierro a cargo de la seguridad en esa parte de la mansión que trataban de sacarlo a la fuerza.

"¿Ah, si? Entonces ¿Dónde esta tú invitación?" Le preguntó el Conde Brocken que era el jefe de seguridad.

"Ya se los dije a ellos, el Barron Ashurra fue quien me invitó ¿Prregúntenle si quierren?" Les dijo el doctor con bata de farmacéutico a sus opresores.

"Muy bien, ire a preguntarle a Ashura. Ténganlo aquí hasta que vuelva" Les dijo a sus soldados mientras se alejaba.

"¡Bien, Conde Brocken!" Dijeron ambos soldados poniéndose firmes, uno a cada lado de Doofenshmirtz, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara presionado desde sus hombros para abajo como si estuviera en una trampa para osos.

"¿Saben? Existe algo llamado espacio vital" Se quejó Doof.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la fiesta, Skeletor esta tratando de convencer a la Reina Himika para que salga con él.

"Vamos, cariño. Sal conmigo" Le seguía insistiendo, lo cual hacia que la reina cada vez más perdiera la paciencia "Tu traes la magia a mi… y yo traigo la vara mágica" Dijo el esqueleto sugestivamente. Esa había sido la gota que colmo el vaso.

Himika abofeteó a Skeletor con su cartera y luego se fue del asiento del bar.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegaste? Lo decía enserio. Tu eres una bruja y yo tengo mi vara mágica" Le dijo el adolorido esqueleto sacando su gigante vara-cetro para corroborar sus palabras.

"Sigues siendo el mismo esqueleto tosco con las mujeres de siempre" Le dijo la voz de un anciano a sus espaldas. Skeletor se dio la vuelta para ver quien se estaba burlando de él.

"¡Von!" Le dijo con emoción al cumpleañero de la noche mientras se dirigía a él para darle un abrazo. El Doctor se alejó de él cuando vio las intenciones del esqueleto.

"¡NO! Sabes que no me gusta que me toquen" Le recriminó el Dr. Hell a su amigo.

"Sigues siendo el mismo viejo cascarrabias que eras hace cuarenta años" Se burló del Doctor.

"Pues si, y tú sigues siendo el mismo tipo cuyo cuerpo es paradójicamente raro. Es decir, mírate: Eres un esqueleto con un cuerpo musculoso ¿En donde esta el sentido en eso?" Ahora era el turno del Dr. Hell para burlarse.

"Solo estas celoso por no tener este gran cuerpo"

"¿Enserio? ¿Ya viste mis imágenes en el manga de Shin Mazinger Zero?" Le preguntó el Doctor sacado de su capa una imagen de él en su palacio. En eso llegó Mumm-Ra:

"Hey, chicos" Saludó.

"Mumm-Ra. Tú que has estado tanto tiempo con nosotros, dinos: ¿Quién tiene mejor cuerpo?" Ambos pusieron sus poses de poder. Mumm-Ra solo se río lo cual extraño a sus dos compañeros "¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Skeletor.

"Nada, nada. Es solo que ustedes no pueden compararse conmigo" Al oír esto, ambos villanos comenzaron a reírse de la momia flacucha.

"Ja ja ja ja ¿De verdad crees que de los tres tú tienes el mejor cuerpo?" Se burló el doctor.

"Apestas amigo… No enserio, literalmente estas apestando todo el lugar con tu putrefacción. Mira, Vader tiene tres mascaras puestas" Dijo señalando a Darth Vader que estaba en la pista de baile con, efectivamente, tres mascaras puestas y haciendo su mejor paso: El Baile del Robot.

Ante ese comentario Mumm-Ra no aguanto más y decidió hacer que se tragaran sus palabras.

"Muy bien, veamos quien ríe al ultimo" Ante eso, ambos villanos retrocedieron un poco de donde estaba Mumm-Ra. Ya sabían lo que venia… "Antiguos Espíritus del Mal… transforme este cuerpo decadente… ¡En Mumm-Ra! ¡EL INMORTAL!... ¡MUAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mumm-Ra cambio su apariencia a la de un muerto-viviente con un cuerpo voluptuoso "¿Ahora quien se ríe?" Señaló a sus dos camaradas antes de salir volando de allí.

* * *

En el jardín, el Conde Brocken buscaba a Ashura entre los invitados. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando por fin lo avistó. Estaba hablando con Rodak, Shredder y Lex Luthor…

"…él me gritó. Y entonces le dije: ¡Calmate Brocken! Vas a perder la cabeza" Los tres villanos comenzaron a reírse de las historias que les contaba el Barón Ashura (Como lo habían hecho toda la noche) sin percatarse de que había un decapitado molesto viendo la escena.

Los demás le hicieron señas a Ashura para que se volteara. Lo hizo confundido por la actitud de sus nuevos amigos, pero luego comprendió todo y no pudo evitar contener otra carcajada seguida por un coro de risas de los tres villanos a su espalda.

"Ashura ¿Tú invitaste a un tal Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" Le preguntó con brazos cruzados Brocken a Ashura.

"Si ¿Por?"

"La próxima vez, infórmame sobre estas cosas" Le dijo Brocken con molestia en su voz.

"¡Oh, vamos Brocken! Relajate" Decia mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al cuerpo decapitado "Estamos en una fiesta ¿Por qué no vas y consigues a una chica?" Le dijo Ashura con su mitad femenina. Brocken solo se resigno y se dispuso a ir por donde había llegado, pero un comentario de la mitad masculina hizo que detuviera su paso "¿Quién sabe? Puede consigas a alguien con quien sentar cabeza" Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo y el Conde ya tenia un tic en el ojo que no era tapado por el monóculo. No iba a pelear con él, en su lugar tomó la broma en sus manos.

"Puede que si, solo espero no llevar lo de mi media naranja tan lejos como tú" Ante eso Ashura detuvo su risa y miró ofendido a Brocken por el comentario hecho. Ahora las burlas eran para Ashura "…¡Oh si! Y recuerda la sorpresa para el Dr. Hell" le dijo girando la cabeza antes de volver a su camino.

"Si, ya lo sé" Dijo con molestia antes de irse a preparar.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en la pista de baile, en donde todos estaban intentando tumbar una piñata de 'Koji Kabuto'. Ahora era el turno del cumpleañero.

"Vamos, Hell ¡Tumbala!" Le decían sus colegas. El vendado doctor trataba de atinarle con el bate que le dieron, pero no podía ser tan rápido para alcanzarlo. Finalmente se cansó, levantó la venda de sus ojos y disparo el rayo de su Cetro.

El rayo falló su objetivo principal y en lugar de darle a 'Koji Piñata' le dio a un platillo volador que estaba cerca.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Preguntó el científico que estaba dentro de la maquina.

"¿Al?" Preguntó el cumpleañero al anciano que se acerco a donde había quedado el pequeño O.V.N.I.

"¡Hell! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hell!" Felicitó el doctor a su colega. Era el Dr. Albert W. Wily; antiguo compañero del Dr. Hell cuando iban a la Universidad.

"Je, je ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó a su colega mientras este se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo y escombros.

"Bueno, sabes como es el azul, estoy empezando a dudar que ocho robots y una fortaleza mal hecha sean suficiente para deshacerme de él" Reflexionó el viejo calvo.

"Si… Lo mismo me pasa a mi con el nieto de Juzo… Bueno, dime ¿Trajiste a tu hijo menor contigo?" Le preguntó cambiando de tema.

"Iba a traerlo pero resulta que él es más malcriado que el otro… Creo que voy a tener que 'sellarlo' en su cuarto por mucho tiempo para que se le quite"

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Todos los villanos y villanas bailaban de un lado a otro. Hasta yo, el narrador, no pude resistir el ritmo de la música…

\(O0O)/: ¡Wooooo! ¡SIIIII! ¡VAAAMOS! ¡VAAAMOS! **Tuss, tuss, tuss, tuss**

Ejem… Bueno, como decía… Todos estaban disfrutando en la pista de baile, otros observaban el duelo de rap que se llevaba a cabo en micrófono abierto, en ese momento eran Darth Vader Vs Adolf Hitler. El animador estaba preguntándole a los espectadores quien de los dos era el vencedor:

"¿Quién gana? ¿Quién sigue?... ¿¡Tú decides!?... No, enserio. Usted decide Dr. Hell. Despues de todo es el cumpleañero"

Después de esto la música se detuvo y las luces bajaron, extrañando a todos en la fiesta. Entonces se abrió la puerta que había al subir las escaleras revelando un pastel gigante que era empujado por el Vizconde Pigma, quien llevaba un delantal lleno de harina.

Los tres secuaces del Dr. Hell habían acorado encargarse cada uno de lo que le tocó: Brocken de la seguridad, Pigma de la cocina, y Ashura del espectáculo.

Pigma bajo el gran pastel con magia negra hasta el medio de la tarima en donde hace unos momentos se llevaba a cabo la batalla de rap.

Al estar ya la torta puesta en su lugar, se pudo observar los detalles de esta. Tenia figuras mecánicas en miniatura de Garada K7 y Doublas M2 a los lados. Además, el pastel era adornado por ciento diez velitas de cumpleaños y un Cetro de Rodas en la cima del pastel hecho de caramelo con una esfera, la cual se podía apagar con solo soplarla.

"Dr. Hell… Nuestro amo y señor, hemos preparado un espectáculo musical digno de un rey para usted, y solo para usted" Le dijo Ashura a través del micrófono.

"¿Me trajeron a JAM Project?" Preguntó a lo cual sus lacayos negaron con la cabeza "¿A Ichiro Mizuki?" Volvieron a negar "¿Victoria Justice y a Elizabeth Gillies?" Ahora se ganó una mirada de curiosidad de todos sus invitados. El solo se encogió de hombros "¿¡Qué!? Me gusta Victorious"

"Eh, no Dr. Hell. Nosotros cantaremos para usted" El cumpleañero miró sorprendido a su 'lacayos'. Ashura le dio la señal a los Mascaras de Hierro para que subieran "Vamos, Mascaras de Hierro. Demostrémosle a nuestro señor de lo que somos capaces" Dijo su parte facial masculina "¡Música, maestro!" Le indico la contraparte femenina a la banda a sus espaldas antes de comenzar a cantar:

**Dr. Hell no Thema (The Swingerz)**

_Ore wa aku no teiou Dokutaa Heru (Yo soy el emperador del mal… Dr. Hell)_

_Umi wo yake Ashura Daichi wo hikisake Ashura (Quema los mares, Ashura… Hazte camino por la tierra, Ashura)_

_Nerai wa Majingaa Koushiryoku (Su objetivo es la Energía Fotónica del Maaazinger)_

_Sora wo kogashite sekai wo kono te ni (Cubre el cielo de oscuridad… Trae la Tierra a mis manos)_

_Yuke Yuke Ashura Ore wa aku no teiou Dokutaa Heru (Vamos, vamos Ashura… Yo soy el emperador del mal… Dr. Hell)_

_Ore wa aku no teiou Dokutaa Heru (Yo soy el emperador del mal… Dr. Hell)_

_Umi wo yake Tekkamen Daichi wo hikisake Tekkamen (Quemen los mares, Mascaras… Háganse camino por la tierra, Mascaras)_

_Nerai wa Majingaa Koushiryoku (Su objetivo es la Energía Fotónica del Maaazinger)_

_Sora wo kogashite sekai wo waga te ni (Cubran el cielo de oscuridad… Traigan la Tierra a mis manos)_

_Yuke Yuke Tekkamen Ore wa aku no teiou Dokutaa Heru (Vamos, vamos Mascaras… Yo soy el emperador del mal… Dr. Hell)_

Todos bailaban y aplaudían al ritmo de la tan pegajosa melodía. Esta era sin duda una de las mejores fiestas en las que habían estado desde hace años… El Barón Ashura estaba inspirado, estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo en esa canción, y todo esto para complacer a su amo, el Dr. Hell.

_Ore wa aku no teiou Dokutaa Heru (Yo soy el emperador del mal… Dr. Hell)_

_Umi wo yake Kikai-juu Daichi wo hikisake Kikai-juu (Quemen los mares, Bestias Mecánicas… Háganse camino por la tierra, Bestias Mecánicas)_

_Nerai wa Majingaa Koushiryoku (Su objetivo es la Energía Fotónica del Maaazinger)_

_Sora wo kogashite sekai wo tsukamu (Cubran el cielo de oscuridad… Traigan la Tierra a mis manos)_

_Yuke Yuke Kikai-juu Ore wa aku no teiou Dokutaa Heru (Vamos, vamos Bestias Mecánicas… Yo soy el emperador del mal… Dr. Hell)_

"¿Y?... ¿Qué le pareció Dr. Hell?" Dijo Ashura agitado por el reciente esfuerzo. El Dr. Hell solo levanto su mano y puso su pulgar hacia arriba, haciendo que a Ashura se le llenaron los ojos de alegría, y más aún cuando noto apenas un pequeño, casi insignificante movimiento en el bigote de su amo lo que significaba que estaba _¿Sonriendo?..._ Pues no se sabía a ciencia cierta.

* * *

Ahora era el momento de apagar las velas del pastel. Este si iba a ser un problema ya que… Bueno, el hombre al tener ciento once años no podía soplar muy bien.

"Vamos, Hell. Apágalas" Empezaron a burlarse sus compañeros. El Doc trató de soplar con todas sus fuerzas pero no era suficiente para apagar las pequeñas llamas. Finalmente se hartó…

"Ah ¿Saben que? Mejor que lo haga él" Dijo levantando su Cetro al aire para dar una orden a una de sus muchas Bestias Mecánicas "¡Apaga las velas por mí, Stronger T4!" Y al pronunciar esas palabras, la Bestia Mecánica hizo lo que su amo ordenó y empezó a girar su gigantesca turbina, haciendo que no solo se apagaran las velas, sino también el cuerpo de Hades y que salieran volando algunos de los invitados. Luego, invocó a otra Bestia Mecánica "¡Kingdam X10, ven aquí!" Salió otra Bestia Mecánica con una armadura y una espada "Corta el pastel" La bestia en cuestión hizo lo que su amo ordenó.

* * *

Todos tomaron sus pedazos y comenzaron a comer.

"Ummm. Esto esta delicioso Pigma ¿Qué es?" Le preguntó Ashura al brujo.

"¡Oh! Solo son cosas normales que pondrías en un pastel: Harina, azúcar, levadura, huevos de… avestruz, gusanos en vez de mantequilla, magia negra, huesos de pollo… ah, si. Y un poco de canela para un toque picoso"

"¿¡Canela!? ¡Soy alérgico a la canela!" Dijo Doofenshmirtz con la boca llena de la torta. Luego comenzó a hincharse. Un hecho al que nadie le prestó atención ya que todos estaban, primero escupiendo el **Buah** pastel y luego porque empezaron a ovacionar al cumpleañero.

"Tres Hurras por el Dr. Hell, el más grande villano de la historia" Dijo uno de sus invitados.

"HIP HIP, HURRA"

"¡HIP HIP, HURRA!"

"¡HIP HIP, HURRA…CÁN CORROSIVO!" Se interrumpieron las celebraciones por la repentina voz de Koji Kabuto. En ese momento se desintegró el techo de la Mansión con una gras brisa destructora conocida como el 'Huracán Corrosivo' de Mazinger Z.

"Valla, valla. Con que aquí estaba… ¡Hey muchachos! Aquí están" Y en ese momento Koji entró con Mazinger para acabar con todos los villanos, siendo luego seguido por sus compañeros de batalla:

Getter Robo, El Vengador, Los Vengadores, Optimus Prime y los Autobots, Megaman, Astro Boy, Perry el Ornitorrinco, Los Thundercats, He-Man, Goku, Superman… Este último se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de la Liga de la Justicia aquí:

"¿¡Batman!? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"¡Oh bueno! Pensé en venir por aquí… y ya que hay fiesta me dije: Soy Batman, así queee… a festejar" Dijo antes de lanzar una bomba de humo para desaparecer.

* * *

Mientras, el Dr. Hell corría de Mazinger para salvar su vida.

"Brocken, Ashura. Lleven mis regalos a la isla con las fortalezas. Pigma, entretén a Koji Kabuto" Sus tres sirvientes acataron las ordenes que les dio su amo.

Luego, el agitado doctor tomó su Cetro y marcó un número familiar.

"¡Grrr! ¿¡QUE!?" Pregunto la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Gorgón ¿Puedes enviar a Aguila Imperial Gamma 2 para que me recoja?"

"¡Ah! ¿¡Ahora si necesitas mi ayuda!? Si mal no recuerdo tu no me invitaste" Le preguntó con sarcasmo el hombre mitad tigre.

"Por favor" Le suplicó el doctor.

"Bien, pero no quiero que Mazinger la destruya ¿Ok?" El Dr. Hell asintió y luego de unos momentos, la Bestía llego por el techo de la habitación en la que se ocultaba el anciano.

"Llévame a la Isla del Infierno" Le ordenó el doctor a la bestia que bajo su cabeza para que el doctor se montara en su espalda.

* * *

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Koji Kabuto dentro de la cabina de mando del Planeador de Mazinger, mientras volteaba su mirada al cielo luego de haber desintegrado al Vizconde Pigma.

"¡Muaja ja ja ja ja jaaa! Sera en otra oportunidad, Koji Kabuto" Dijo el Dr. Hell mientras volaba el Monstruo-Ave "Todo se ve perfecto desde aquí arriba" Dijo el doctor para si mismo. En ese momento se empezaron a ver luces en el cielo que explotaban "¡Wow! Prepararon fuegos artificiales" Luego de decir eso, hubo una tremenda explosión a un poco más de la altura a la que sobrevolaba "¿¡Pero que…!?" Era la Fortaleza Volante Goul que había sido alcanzada por el Rayo Fotónico de Mazinger y los fuegios artificiales eran en realidad Bestias Mecánicas siendo destruidas. La cabeza tostada de Brocken cayó frente a él.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" Comenzó a gritar el doc.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" Comenzó a gritar la cabeza.

"¡AAAAAHHHH!" Comenzaron a gritar ambos al ver que los restos de la Fortaleza caían sobre ellos y la Bestia Mecánica.

"Logramos escapar" Dijo aliviado el Barón Ashura en su Fortaleza Submarina Bulldozer.

"¡Barón Ashura! ¡MIRE!" Dijo un Mascara. Vio la pantalla en la que se mostraban los escombros de la Fortaleza, estos se dirigían a su posición.

"¿Por qué esto siempre nos pasa a nosotros?" Dijo antes de que finalmente la Fortaleza cayera encima de su contraparte submarina…

* * *

…"Estúpido Dr. Hell, destruyó mi Bestia" Decia un hombre mitad tigre mientras se retiraba a su alcoba en su palacio submarino...

* * *

**Y eso fue… lo que pasó en el cumpleaños del Dr. Hell ¿Quién sabe como resucitará esta vez? Opiniones o cualquier cosa, ya saben donde dejarlo…**

**Angelo, Fuera…**


End file.
